


Une Part de Bonheur

by nikuy



Series: La Vie en Rose [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Physical Abuse, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Once he felt jealous when he realized Mesut shared his affection with the older man as well, once he felt like to disappear instead of seeing those two in such state, but he realized he just could not lose them both, any of them.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une Part de Bonheur

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on this prompt: http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9132.html?thread=2711724#t2711724
> 
> _I just had the strangest vision in my head of_
> 
> _Sami being gangster  
>  Sergio being gangster/swindler/gambler (or idk, pick something that fits him)  
> Mesut being crossdressing prostitute_
> 
> _All of them grow up together andtheyhavealotofthreesomesex_
> 
> _Just imagine guy ritchie's gangsters movie, i'd like it to have similar feeling._
> 
> _Also bonus for them threesome with mesut in sexy lingerie._
> 
> (AND YES, ANOTHER SERIES WITH A TITLE TAKEN FROM A SONG BECAUSE IM SO DAMN CREATIVE)

Halfway past to midnight already. It didn’t do anything to make the lad’s sour mood any good. He sat on the bar stool with a pout while watching the others in the loud, raunchy bar. ‘The others’ laughed loudly on the tables and dark corners of the place. He could see Mario, one of his best buds in this place, sitting on the lap of a shady middle aged man (whom, he was so sure, smelt like tobacco and everything that he didn’t like) in his ruffly yet scanty pink mini-dress the man on the other side of the table bought him last week. He was faking a giggle as the old man showed him his cards; Mario was so good at it. He then darted his eyes to the other side of the bar. He winced a little at Marko who was being pushed against the wall, obviously being touched inappropriately by that young, yet suspicious-looking customer of his judging by where the man’s hand went underneath layers of his white dress in a corner. He could see him wincing and he winced himself. He would not describe himself anywhere near good at this business, but Marko was definitely worse than he was. He made a mental note to have a word with the poor new lad later; he was once like that, but he had learnt well to survive.

 

He was terrified the first time his father brought him to this place, leaving his mother crying endlessly at home with a bluish bruise on her jaw from her fight over him with his father. He remembered how intimidating the blinking billboard on the building looked, how his father made some arrangements with the man in charge of this place. He remembered how the man grabbed his chin quite harshly, turned it from side to side as if checking merely a dead product before nodding in satisfactory, and handed some cash to his father. That was the last time he saw his father; five years went like a harsh breeze in a winter morning when the sun refused to smile.

 

He was told to dress differently than he usually did, he was taught to paint his face, and he was trained to please other men. It wasn’t easy, but he learnt he’d rather put on that tight, suffocating corset for all night long rather than dealing with Inzaghi’s batons. It was not always the owner’s batons he was scared of, it was his sometimes unthinkable ways to punish his ‘girls’ when they misbehave because he couldn’t possibly break his own ‘goods’. The nipple ring on the left one on his chest spoke for itself. It was not done by his own choice, of course. He got it on his first year here; he was only 14.

 

Five years had changed him into this person his 14-year-old self wouldn’t recognize, a doll with glossy eyes, thickly rimmed with eyelashes, his face painted, and his body dressed in a black, flimsy dress with a cut up to his upper thigh to reveal his legs, wrapped in inviting fishnet stockings with garters. Wearing his favorite long, wavy brunette hair extensions and pair of shiny black stiletto was no longer a burden. He didn’t need to smile and flirt like Mario to have customers coming his way (an undying streak that got his ears pierced), there were so many weirdos out there.

 

It was different tonight though. He didn’t dress up to have jewelries and strangers coming his way. Inzaghi dismissed him earlier to prepare for his patrons. He knew he shouldn’t be that excited in front of the older man who snorted at his smile in despise, but he couldn’t care less because they would be here and he should look great for them. It had been too long that he lost count; he just loved the fact that he was under patronage like Kaka who was no longer here. Kaka used to have a patron and his patron finally set him free and took him away from this filthy, stinky hole of a brothel. He still remembered the look on Kaka’s face when Ronaldo came to take him; it was love. Something that he gave up on his first two years in this place, but his patrons brought the hope back into his life.

 

Instead of mere patrons, they were more like his best friends ever since he could remember. They grew up in the same neighborhood, spending most of their time on the street or in empty fields playing football. They shared similar childhood; horrid home, parents who were not quite parents, poor environment that was inadequate to shelter kids like them, and many more. Sergio’s father was a drug dealer, his mother OD-ed when he was five, in the bathroom, his father was not around that time, and he had to watch the life fled out of her eyes. It was a queer sight that there was no flash of sadness or loss when he retold it though, for him at least. He was strong but temperamental as a kid, even more as a man though he was more composed as an adult. On the other hand, Sami had always been the most mature of them. His dad left him before he was even born and he lived with his mother. He used to spend his time reading a book while different men came in and out of his apartment. He was always the one who brought Sergio to his senses when he lost it and it was always an amazing thing to see. Sami was so gentle and careful, but Mesut had seen him lost his cool. At the age fifteen, he came home to find a man hurting his mother. It was a horrid sight to see as he went ballistic and beat up the man. Sergio had to drag him off the man, he took a punch or two as well, got a broken nose out of it. He remembered Sami almost cried as he apologized to Sergio while Mesut was aiding him. Sergio only laughed and patted Sami’s shoulder.

 

They parted once he was brought to this place. He thought that he would never see them again until they turned up to buy patronage over him on his third year, both growing their hair with a look he had never seen on their faces. They spent their first night together in each other’s arms, doing what they felt only natural to do, trying to get Mesut out of the deep abyss he was thrown into. They had never had sex with each other before, but it only felt natural. Mesut went berserk, he cried at everything, he blamed everything, but then they soothed him. Sami and Sergio understood. They rarely came though, since their job requires them to be mobile for most of the time. He did not like what they were doing, but to see them alive was better than nothing. It made his feet lighter at night and his heart softer at day; it meant everything for him to be able to see the only people who knew who he truly was.

 

“Hello, beautiful.” A hand tugged his wrist that he almost fell off his stool, but he balanced himself swiftly. A man reeked of alcohol grinned filthily at him, his eyes lingered on his exposed thigh and he licked his lips in a disgusting manner. He felt like to barf at the unpleasant smell from the man, but he knew better than to cringe.

 

“Sorry, love, not tonight.” He put up his best pout, “I’m off, but let me assure you to find me another night, how’s that big boy?” he caressed the man’s side gently only to push him away. He knew by now that sweet, sultry words were more effective to push unwanted customers off his ass for some time rather than aggressiveness.

 

“Really now?” the man pulled him flushed to his chest, something hard was poking his hips and he lost his control as he glared at the man, “That’s more like it, kitty cat. A fierce slut, aren’t you?” the foul-smelled man spoke, the nauseating smell of cheap brandy was getting stronger.

 

“No, sir,” he gritted his teeth. It might be a habit of his after years of living like this; he knew he should never ever hurt a customer even though he was more than capable to reach for that big, fat scotch bottle on the bar table and smash it against the bastard’s thick skull. He had seen what happened to the ‘girl’ who went hysteric when a customer forced himself on him; Inzaghi didn’t even blink as he punished the poor lad. He caught Andre’s worried eyes on him and he chewed his lower lip lightly, “Let me introduce you to Andre, shall I? I can tell that you’d love her.”

 

Andre seemed to be willing to help as he moved closer to their direction in his almost eye-blinding, body-fitting gold dress. Andre was a good and strong kid, he adapted quickly and he did well helping the newer lads with this life; he noted to himself to return his favor, but the man grabbed his hips tightly it hurt. “Listen, you whore. I can buy anyone in this place including you. A cheap one like you should be grateful enough and just spread your legs like a whore should!”

 

He could not say that it didn’t hurt. It hurt so much it made the steel grip on his waist felt like nothing that even Andre halted a few steps away at the sight of his tensed jaw. It was enough to stop everyone who knew him personally (save Inzaghi) to step away. He was ready to leap to the nearest table to grab anything he could use to make this drunkard bleed, he could see Inzaghi walking down the stairs and spotted him, but he couldn’t care anymore. He swiftly reached for the nearest table for a beer bottle, but he heard the man cried out in pain even before he could touch the bottle. Puzzled, he turned his eyes back to the man and gasped to see a much taller blonde man grabbed him on the wrist and pinned it behind his head as effortlessly. His breath was caught in his throat as the newcomer spat the half-burnt cigarette to the floor and twisted the drunkard’s wrist some more, making him cry louder.

 

“Didn’t you hear what he said, you little piece of shit?” he hissed poisonously.

 

He blinked at the scene that took half of the bar’s attention and felt a pair of gentle hands on his hips. He looked back and saw a very familiar pair of lips smiling down at him fondly.

 

“What did I tell you about wearing something that compliments your legs when we’re not around, Mesut?”

 

*

 

Mesut stared at Sergio in disbelief as the man closed the suite’s door after him and the man beamed at his surprised expression. He silently walked across the room and gathered the younger man’s lithe body in his arms, “You look like you just saw a ghost, love.” He muttered before he planted a chaste kiss on his beloved’s painted lips, keening on the inviting taste of cherry and something that tasted mildly like bubblegum.

 

The shorter man looked at him even more in astonishment; the touch and the kiss could not possibly come from a man who was just about to break someone’s fingers only a few minutes ago. It was too soft, too gentle, too…loving. The commotion apparently enraged Sergio who just arrived at the bar on time with Sami. The Tunisian descendant couldn’t stop him (and it wasn’t as if he wanted to, Sergio mentioned) and it apparently got Inzaghi to feign his fair conduct by telling the security to get that drunkard out of the place and apologized to both Sami and Sergio. The blonde haired man only snorted but Sami, as calm as ever, asked for Inzaghi’s time to talk business.

 

Both of them were not like Cristiano Ronaldo who was a rich and successful entrepreneur. Sami and Sergio were involved in a more challenging and risky business than anyone else in this place. Well, who didn’t end up with such path growing up in where they used to live? What worried Mesut more was the two of them seemed to be the best at keeping secrets; they only told him that now they worked in a huge association and played important roles in it. They were obliged to move from one place to another that they came so rarely, that was the reason why Mesut was always looking forward for their calls to return to him even for just one night.

 

He watched Sergio taking his leather jacket off—the one he had been wearing over the last three years, but it looked a little snugger on him tonight. He had a clean brown shirt which defined his muscular torso underneath it and a straight black tie he tugged off. Mesut moved to sit on the king-sized bed but his eyes never left the older man as he unbuttoned three of his buttons and finally those warm, golden orbs turned to him again. Mesut blushed slightly. It had only been three months since the last time they met but Sergio already changed this much that his heart throbbed uncontrollably under his gaze. The Spaniard approached the bedpost and lifted Mesut’s chin with his callused fingers.

 

“What’s with the silence, love? Did I scare you or something?”

 

Nervously Mesut chuckled but averted his eyes nonetheless; it would take more than a bipolar beautiful man he called a lover to scare him. He was more like smitten in this case, no matter how furiously ridiculous it might sound like. “You cut your hair.” He muttered.

 

“Do you like it?” Sergio moved to sit on the bed comfortably, treading the long strands of his extensions gently.

 

Mesut turned his eyes to him with a shy, tiny smile, “You look good.”

 

“And you look gorgeous, Mes.” He grinned jokingly and Mesut hit his arm playfully.

 

“Don’t tease. You know I hate it.” his chuckle turned into a gasp as Sergio tugged on his wrist to get him closer on the bed in a more comfortable position against his chest.

 

“But you are.” He smiled, but there was seriousness in his eyes, “You have no idea how I missed you.”

 

“You’re bluffing,” Mesut touched his chest and sighed at how the muscles he remembered weren’t there were now under his touch, “You can’t possibly lack attention, Sese.”

 

“But no one calls me ‘Sese’.” He faked a pout and Mesut giggled again, “Sami was also there, you know. It’s easier when you have a company.”

 

Mesut sighed and leaned onto him, “He’s taking so long.” He mumbled.

 

“Patience, Ozzi.” He breathed.

 

“He didn’t usually leave us just like that. Why is he seeing Inzaghi first?”

 

Sergio paused for a moment before he shifted a little and cupped the younger man’s beautifully painted face. “You do know how the arrangement of our patronage here, don’t you?”

 

“You have the privilege to come anytime you want, have me for no matter how long as long as it’s in this building…”

 

“But we couldn’t afford to keep those perverted motherfuckers you call customers off your back yet,” he bit his lip, “We’re trying to do something about that.”

 

The younger man almost beamed but then a shadow of wariness flashed on his face, “But won’t it slow us down? I mean, I insisted on…working so getting me out would be quicker, no?”

 

“We can afford it now so we agreed to have you exclusively under our patronage.” Sergio spoke, “Honestly? I was practically dying before we get here. I can no longer deal with the idea of other men touching you. Do not ever think that seeing that stupid fuck forcing himself on you does me any good, Mesut. If it wasn’t me, Sami would’ve pulled the trigger and blow the motherfucker’s head off.” Mesut shivered at the harsh tone he was using, not because he was afraid but because he knew well it was true.

 

“I don’t want to trouble you guys even further.” He whispered, “I know that your work isn’t any safer.”

 

“Ozzi…”

 

“Remember what you told me the first time you guys found me?” he looked up into Sergio’s eyes, “We’re going to leave this place, so far to a place no one would recognize us, live in a small house on a seaside and get a dog. It requires both of you alive.”

 

“I even thought that we should adopt a baby.” Sergio chuckled.

 

Mesut flushed at the thought, “Yes, that’d be lovely.” He sighed and played with the spiky strands of his lover’s hair, “More the reason for you to keep yourselves safe.”

 

“We’ll be safe when we know you are.” The older man gently tilted Mesut’s chin up, “Maybe we’re closer to that house and the baby than you imagined.”

 

“And the dog.” Mesut shifted, his lips only a centimeter apart from Sergio’s.

 

“And the dog.” The older man cupped his cheek gently.

 

“Are you guys starting without me?”

 

The two jumped on the bed and Sergio laughed as Mesut literally jumped and leaped across the room to the door, “Sami!” he wrapped his arms around the dark haired man’s neck and kissed him deeply.

 

Sami chuckled and broke the kiss, wrapping his arms around the slighter man’s waist, “Let me take a look at you,” he looked down at Mesut’s eager smile and the rest of him, “You look great, darling.” He kissed the boy’s head and caressed his long extensions with a gentle expression.

 

“How’s the talk with the pimp, Sam?” Sergio asked as he walked over the nearest cupboard to look at the fridge.

 

“It went well.” Sami replied as he took his cream-colored long coat off, revealing a white shirt, striped tie, and suspenders attached to his belt underneath. “You don’t have to work anymore, Ozzi-luv, everything is taken care of.”

 

The younger man took his coat and blinked at the weight, “You guys are full of surprises.” He smiled thinly as he weighed the coat in his hands and put it on the hanger. Curiously, he ran his hand over the smooth, sharp material and the pockets; they weighed heavier than they should be. Ignoring Sami and Sergio who just found the beer, he dug the pockets only to feel something that was shaped sispiciously familiar. A revolver. He turned his eyes to both men who were looking for the can opened on the cupboard; each had a handgun tucked behind their pants. “You carry more guns than the last time.”

 

“We’re straight from work.” Sergio replied after he managed to open his bottle. “No harm done, babe.”

 

Mesut pursed his lips a little and Sami noticed. He grabbed another bottle of beer and opened it for him, “Don’t make that face when we’re around, Ozzi. Here.” He offered the bottle and the younger man took it from him. It wasn’t Lager, but it was better than nothing to wipe the lump in his throat off.

 

The blonde man made his way to the bed and placed his bottle on the nightstand, “Come here, you guys. I’m sick of standing already.” he plopped onto the bed and beckoned the other two, “Come here, beautiful, and Sami, please get rid of your horrible tie before you get here.”

 

Sami laughed at the comment while Mesut pouted a little bit more. “Don’t you guys worry? Even a little?” he didn’t sound impressed at all.

 

“You’re not being cute.” Sergio groaned on the bed.

 

“He’s right, Ozzi.” Sami carefully slid an arm around the shorter man’s waist, kissing his cheek gently, “You have nothing to worry. When we’re with you, we have nothing to worry.” He soothingly whispered.

 

“But…” Mesut sighed as the very same lips that were on his cheek trailed along his jaw and down to his neck.

 

He stretched his neck to reveal more expanse of the skin, keening at the soft ministration. He was never like this around customer, not unless they wanted him to which means he had to fake it. It was different from any other touch he had ever felt on his skin, Sami’s touch was the most gentle that it could make his knees wobble in a matter of seconds. He started to writhe as the older man started to nip the juncture on his neck, his breath smelt slightly like the beer he just had, it was such an irony that it made him dizzy when Sami ran his hand on his front, fingering the texture of the corset he wore underneath the velvety dress. His breath started to hitch and Sami’s laughter came out in an easy, pleasant hum against his choker.

 

On the bed, Sergio was watching intently with a small smirk. It was, no doubt, getting his blood to flow to a certain region of his body. Mesut was making a small whiny sound just as Sami started to nibble on his ear and his other hand went somewhere behind Mesut where Sergio couldn’t see, but when the beautiful boy jolted in surprise, Sergio believed nothing could be this erotic. He didn’t even feel uncomfortable even at the fact that he didn’t feel that way with Sami. He loved him, sure, he would even die for him if it’s needed, but it wasn’t the same with how he felt for Mesut. They had been far too close not to share everything, even before they met Mesut. He had never thought that he would be able to be in this kind of relationship—yes, relationship—but there he was, licking his lips at the sight of his best friend making their lover writhe and moan.

 

Mesut was having quite a hard time squeezing his thighs close, whatever Sami’s lips were doing to his neck and his fingers along the crack of his ass felt incredible. He bucked against Sami’s touch, eyeing Sergio on the bed through his half-lidded eyes and blushed harder at the sharp, heated gaze the older man had on him, running his own hand on the certain bulk on his groin lazily while he was watching intently. A moan escaped his lips as Sami’s finger dug on the thin material of his panties, making him squirm uncomfortably. The older man gave his ear one last lick.

 

“Go to Sergio, love, I’ll join you guys in a bit.” He whispered and gave the younger man’s ass a squeeze before he released his waist.

 

His feet were wobbly as he reached for the bed but Sergio caught his wrist on time and pulled him against his body while eyeing Sami, “You’re coming?”

 

“Let me watch for a while.” Sami grinned and reached for his beer, taking a seat on the nearest loveseat.

 

It was somehow a tad bit disappointing, but Mesut already pushed him onto the mattress and straddled his hips. His thighs were quite strong; he kept on forgetting about that. Mesut flicked his long bangs aside with annoyance before he leaned in to kiss the older man gently. His hands sneaked to the blonde man’s sides to grab each wrist and brought them to his thighs; Sergio took the cue and gripped on them hard. The youngest of the three mewled and wrapped his hands around his lover’s wrists, bucking against his groin wantonly while giving small kisses along Sergio’s jaw, keening at the bruising grip of his lover’s.

 

Sami was sitting with his eyes intensely watching the couple, his throat kept on going dry even though he was sipping his drink. He had always been the sadistic one in this relationship, the one who would drive Mesut to the edge until the boy would cry just the way Mesut loved it and the one who would practically shove Sergio’s senses back whether the other man liked it or not. Albeit the image he tried to build, Sergio was, in fact, the hopelessly romantic one, the one who would initiate everything, the one who would remind Sami to eat and the one who would buy Mesut stuffs he would like on their way here. It might sound cheesy; Sami even thought that it was way too good to be true. Once he felt jealous when he realized Mesut shared his affection with the older man as well, once he felt like to disappear instead of seeing those two in such state, but he realized he just could not lose them both, any of them.

 

That might be why he enjoyed watching them both so, it was not only because it was one damn of a sight to see, but it also could soothe him to know that the two of them were right there, in front of him, drowning in pleasure and not in any kind of unpleasant pain. Sighing, he shifted as Sergio started to kiss the younger man and Mesut was melting into his kiss. Mesut had always been saying how he loved Sergio’s kisses, how mind-blowing he thought they are. Sami had no firsthand experience, so he couldn’t say much but suddenly he craved for one. Just one. Sergio always looks like he meant every kiss he shares with Mesut, he was always gentle but it was not boring. He teases a lot and Sami had seen how his tongue did wonders.

 

“Sam,”

 

Sami blinked off his reverie and looked at the two on bed. Mesut’s lipstick was smudged and smeared on his chin and glistening in saliva. The redness on his cheeks didn’t come from his blush-on alone as well, his dress unzipped and already pooled around his narrow hips, revealing a black lacey corset with purple accents hugging his body. His extensions looked loose—did Sergio pull it? How come he missed it?

 

“Sami,” Sergio repeated and Sami darted his eyes to him, “If you’re not watching you better come here, man.” He had that trademark silly grin of his, his pupils were dilated, and there were some smudged lipstick on his lips as well. His shirt was hanging loosely around his torso, revealing his tattooed skin gleaming with perspiration and—possibly—Mesut’s spit.

 

Smiling, Sami got up from his seat and loosened the tie around his collar, “You two are so demanding, you know.” He took the tie off and threw it somewhere on the floor, climbing onto the bed, to the space behind Mesut, “Let’s get you out of this thing, darling.” He tugged on the dress and Mesut kneeled to let him peel the thing off, leaning over Sergio on all fours and raised his knees one by one for easier access. Sergio looked down at the panties the younger man was wearing and the garters with matching colors with the corset, practically gawking at the endless legs wrapped in thigh-high fishnet stockings.

 

“Hey, are these new?” Sergio licked his lips and Mesut only replied with a smile.

 

“Let’s just say that Inzhagi loves to please you two.” He giggled when Sergio made a face and Sami laughed.

 

“That’s better.” Sami tossed the dress onto the floor and ran his hands along Mesut’s legs, earning a purr from the younger man. “You like that, huh?”

 

Mesut succumbed into his other boyfriend’s touch while his fingers were fumbling with Sergio’s buckle, sloppily trying to unbuckle it while trying hard not to writhe as Sami wrapped his arms around his middle, his chin brushing against the younger man’s neck. Sergio chuckled as the boy gave out a frustrated sigh and pushed his hands away gently, “I’ll take care of it.” the blonde man said.

 

The younger man sighed but then he squirmed as Sami’s fingers reached his chest, trying to peel the annoyingly still and tight corset off his breasts. “Sam, I kinda’ like this one, please don’t break it?” Mesut whined as the older man didn’t show any gentleness in dealing with the stiff yet velvety material of the corset.

 

“I’m sure I can buy you better ones.” Sami growled a little; he was not really in the mood to treat whatever that kept him from feeling his lover’s skin in a gentle manner, not at all.

 

“Wait-“

 

A loud ripping sound was heard and the zipper popped off, Mesut gasped both in surprise and in relief at the sudden lack of confines along his torso, but then he stared at the remains of the clothing, which Sami tossed aside ignorantly. Sergio had his eyes wide as saucer as well, he couldn’t help but to think how hot that was. Mesut was about to say something, but Sami wrapped his arms around him again and his fingers found his nipples, that was when the younger man lost his ability to talk. He leaned back and squirmed some more as the older man toyed with his nubs; rubbing them, tweaking them, and playing with them mercilessly as he knew how sensitive his lover was to such stimulation. The longhaired one gasped and moaned meekly, Sami pushed him a little forward over Sergio and started to make a long trail of kisses along his neck down to his spine.

 

Sergio was watching intently at the changes of expression on his lover’s face. Mesut’s cheeks were so red and the noises he made…it was getting more and more arousing than the last time he heard him. Unzipping his pants, he tugged his own cock out carelessly and gently ran his hand on his lover’s chest, gently brushing against Sami’s, and Mesut moaned louder. He looked so beautiful like that, so loud and needy. Gently he tugged on Mesut’s extension and the younger man yelped a little before their lips met.

 

It seemed that the youngest of the three had already forgotten about his poor piece of clothing on the floor looking at how he started humping on Sergio’s thighs desperately. Sami moved behind him to get rid of the panties, but then he realized it was impossible to remove the flimsy thing without removing the whole thing and he grunted. Mesut heard it and broke the sloppy kiss with Sergio, “Not the panties, not again!” he protested.

 

“Nothing against them, love, but-“

 

“Be. More. Creative.” Mesut growled and reached back to his ass to pull the flimsy thing to one side of his ass and released his confined cock.

 

“Ozzi, Ozzi, Ozzi,” Sergio looked at him with a filthy grin, “You can’t wait for Sami’s cock up in your ass, can you?”

 

“And yours as well, Sese darling.” He bent down to kiss the beautiful man’s nose briefly, earning another wide-eyed stare. “What?”

 

“Are you sure, love?” it was Sami’s turn to ask, “Both of us? At once?”

 

Mesut turned his head to look at him, “We’ve never tried that before.” he shrugged almost nonchalantly. Sami almost gaped.

 

On the other hand, Sergio was already gaping. He couldn’t deny that the idea was getting himself hot. It was not only the idea of pleasuring the beautiful man in any way he wants aroused him, but also the idea of stretching him further—together with Sami, the idea of his cock being squished in such tightness that was their sultry lover, rubbing together to completion. It was hot as fuck and he could not hide his excitement even though he was a little worried as well. “Are you sure, baby? Sami is a little thicker than I am.” Sami gave him a look, which he ignored. He did watch him. All the time.

 

“Shut up and get on with it.” he rose up on his knees.

 

The blonde man looked at Sami and Sami only shrugged, “You have to be prepared. Thoroughly.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Mesut grinned, “And you’re overdressed, mister, if you please.” He moved to the empty side of the bed and laid on his back, “Both of you, get naked. Quick.”

 

“Bossy, aren’t you.” Sergio poked on his nose and Mesut squinted in annoyance. Sami stripped off his shirt and pants quickly while Sergio was way too lazy to get up and kicked his own off and rolled over to Mesut’s side and kissed his shoulder.

 

Sami joined them afterwards, glancing at Sergio’s back in a sparse moment before he touched it, “Switch places.” He shortly said.

 

The blonde haired man did not argue, he always enjoyed his role on their bed, but as he moved, he felt Sami’s hand slid down to the small of his back. Lingered not long enough to properly feel him, but not short enough to let it by unnoticed. He didn’t say anything though and let the younger man to move onto his place. Carefully he settled between Mesut’s spread legs and smirked as he bent those beautiful limbs. Sami crawled over to Mesut and nuzzled his neck, his hand caressed the smooth, soft skin on the younger man’s chest and tummy, feeling his faint muscles contracted under his touch. He made a small, pleasant hum and Sami’s lips reached the corner of his lips. Mesut turned his head a little and kissed him with a small smile. The older man reciprocated slowly, gently rubbing his lips against the moist ones and pried them open.

 

Mesut shivered and giggled a little when he felt Sergio spreading his legs a little wider, exposing him. He could feel his eyes right on him, caressing with the hungry stare he knows so well until he felt a finger on his opening, massaging him gently. He squirmed a little and gasped against Sami’s lips when he felt something cool and sticky down there, along with Sergio’s finger prodding his hole and he felt an instant urge to touch himself. He tried to reach down to his crotch, but Sami was quick enough to catch his wrist and pulled his hand above his head, pulling off a little as he did. “Restrain, baby.” If it was not because of Sami’s fingers back to one of the nubs on his chest, he would have pouted, but now he was making small, needy noises. Sergio’s finger worked deeper in him, sliding in and out, and once he added another finger, Mesut let out a strangled noise and clamped down around him.

 

“Holy shit, you’re so hot, baby,” he heard Sergio’s voice, “Whatever you’re doing, keep it up, Sam.”

 

Sami chuckled and broke the kiss (or sort of). He moved lower to Mesut’s chest and kissed him gently, licking a short trail to his neglected pierced nipple and clamped his mouth down on it. Mesut jolted with a pant, it felt hot and humid. He could feel Sami’s tongue playing with him, teasing the sensitive nub before he tugged the piercing on it while his fingers tweaked his other nub. He could only moan and chant his name like a mantra, craving for more than what he already got. A loud cry of Sergio’s name followed as the blonde man inserted the third finger and moved his digits in and out, blunt nails scraping against the younger man’s prostate teasingly, gaining pace in each thrust.

 

Mesut’s eyes started to get blurry, he felt so hot all over his body. He couldn’t decide whether to concentrate on the pleasure Sami was giving him or how perfectly angled Sergio’s fingers were. Sami shuffled on his knees and moved lower, his lips never left his lover’s skin, tasting him along the way, leaving a long wet trail of saliva down to his stomach. He saw Mesut’s dick flushed against his lower stomach, hard and pulsing, dripping with pre-come. Grinning, he pretended to ignored it and licked his navel, teasing the boy’s sensitive bellybutton with his tongue.

 

The youngest of the three felt like squeezing his legs close, but Sergio kept him spread, even wider now that he was applying more lube on his hand, putting in the fourth finger along with the three others with ease. Mesut bucked against him, hissed at the sensation of Sergio’s fingers stretching him wider than usual. He felt so open, but he could feel himself begging for more, sucking his lover’s fingers right in with a groan. Sergio smirked, he was already dripping as well, it was such a hot sight to see his lover so open yet his muscles tried to squeeze his fingers, sucking him, squeezing him, fuck, he couldn’t even imagine how good it’d feel to be in it with Sami. He crooked his fingers and at the same time, Sami moved to lick the tip of Mesut’s cock, and Mesut’s body jerked harshly at both shocking pleasure. His fingers were gripping the cover, his knuckles turned white as Sergio’s fingers rubbing his prostate intently and Sami started lolling his crown in his hot, wet mouth. The boy’s head went blank at once, “C-come…coming…” and he did, into Sami’s awaiting mouth, he came hard and long. He spasmed a little as Sami squeezed his shaft, teasing him. The spasm of his body ceased as he slowly got down from his high, which was rather hard considering Sami was still toying with his slit and Sergio’s fingers were still in him. He opened his eyes he did not even realized closing to find Sergio staring at him in-between his legs, there was awe on his face.

 

“That was so fucking hot.” He mouthed.

 

Mesut panted and covered his face with one hand, feeling a little embarrassed that he couldn’t restrain himself over such stimulations. He watched Sami through his fingers though, his face was indifferent as he gave his limp cock one last lick and pulled away. He could catch a glimpse of Sami’s thick dick oozing with pre-come. The man stuck two of his fingers into his mouth and then stuck them into Sergio’s still-gaping mouth, startling the older man a little but then Sergio swirled his tongue around Sami’s fingers, his cheeks colored a little as he did, and he cleaned them. Mesut blinked a little; was his head playing tricks? He had never seen Sami shared such intimacy with Sergio before and he had never seen that look on Sergio upon Sami’s doing. He did not know why, but it made his heart beat faster.

 

It didn’t take long until Sergio started moving his fingers again and Mesut took his hand off his face, watching him doing so in surprise. He gritted his teeth once Sami’s hand started to rub on his limp member, a knowing smile on his face, the sadistic motherfucker was back in business. The younger man felt overly sensitive after series of stimulations and an actual orgasm, he felt tingly everywhere but there was some sort of dull pain as well in the wake of his body. He could feel everything; Sergio’s fingers hitting against his prostate (even though he was no longer teasing), sending his blood upstream to his crotch, but he couldn’t just yet—Sami’s hand on him didn’t help at all. He could even feel his back against the cover, rubbing, his extension tickling his skin; those sensations became unusually erotic that he couldn’t help himself but to cry.

 

“God…oh my god…” he wept at the merciless attentions he was getting, “…not yet…Sami…please…Sese…”

 

“You said that even though your sweet hole refused to let go of Sergio…” Sami licked his lips, the cock in his hand was slowly getting hard again, “I think Sergio can fit his whole hand in there.”

 

“Oh my god…” Mesut howled at the mental image, getting bizarrely hot all over and shivered, “I-I’m gonna’…I’m n-not…”

 

“He’s joking, baby.” Sergio chuckled, his fingers kept on moving and he stretched them a little, licking his lips at the sight of Mesut’s sweet, warm insides while the boy moaned helplessly. “We can do that some other time though.” He glanced at Sami who chuckled in response.

 

The youngest of the three sobbed a little at the cruelty of his lovers. Sergio had been spending too much time together with Sami. He couldn’t possibly handle two lovers with sadistic streaks like this. He sighed as Sergio slowly pulled his fingers out and checked on him, making a pleased smile. Sami asked, “Is he ready?”

 

“Not quite.” the blonde haired man replied and licked a finger of his left hand before he stretched the abused hole open, humming at the mouth-watering sight of the reddish, wet walls of Mesut’s cleft. He bent down and ran his tongue on the muscle, making the younger man gasp and choke at the same time. His tongue gingerly caressed the flushing soft tissue, digging deeper to taste more of him. Mesut cried and threw his head back.

 

Sami gave his lover’s cock one last squeeze before he moved next to Sergio. The man moved a little to give him more space and Sami spent no time to devour Mesut’s inner thigh, sucking the supple flesh greedily. Mesut wriggled at the ticklish yet arousing sensation, his cock painfully stirred and turned fully hard again in a speed he had never thought possible. He cried out their names, it was getting too much it was painful. He gripped tighter on the covers and twisted his neck as Sergio added a finger to the tongue in his ass, prodding and searching deep in him, making wanton slurping noises. He lost a useful amount of vocabularies at once and soon he started babbling nonsense.

 

The blonde man started to move his mouth upward, licking his perineum long and slow until he reached his sacs and nibbled on them gently. Mesut cried louder as the blonde man weighed the glands on his tongue and sucked on them rather hard. Sami, on the other hand, moved south and fit under Sergio to lick the hole Sergio was still exposing with his fingers, lapping the twitching muscles and his friend’s fingers on the process, leaving no gap for Mesut to breath. After a moment, he pulled away and watched Sergio who was now bobbing his head up and down on their lover’s long shaft. Mesut was sobbing now, muttering incoherencies.

 

“I think he’s ready.” He nudged Sergio who sloppily let Mesut’s cock to slip off his mouth. He pumped on Mesut’s cock, watching the younger man bucking into his hand, smiling a little and pulled away slowly.

 

“So how do we do this?” Sergio glanced at Sami.

 

Sami then moved to the empty space of the bed and lied down on his back, “Come here, baby.” He reached for Mesut who lazily rolled over and crawled towards him to kiss his chin, nuzzling his cheek a little, “Sit on me, love, face him.” he instructed.

 

Mesut awkwardly moved to his lover’s middle, licking his lips nervously at the raging cock. Sergio handed him the bottle of lube and kissed his temple gently. He then uncapped the bottle and squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his palm before he applied it all over Sami’s hard dick, moving his hand up and down. Sami had a firm grip on his younger lover’s hips as he hissed at the coolness of the sticky liquid along his shaft and tip, breathing heavily while whispering his lover’s name. Mesut glanced at Sergio who was rubbing his own dick.

 

“Sese, come closer.” He called.

 

The blonde haired man blinked and awkwardly moved on his knees closer, nudging Sami’s legs to bend up so he could fit in—ah, now he could see how this would work. When he rested just before Sami’s ass, Mesut reached out for his cock and smoothed his hand down on him, earning a choked moan from the older man. He neglected Sami’s cock for a moment to take the bottle of lube clumsily and poured more all over his hands and the cocks, tossing the half-empty bottle away and quickly back fisting those two dripping cocks. He felt a little bad, he could not believe what he was thinking as he watched the two cocks in each of his hands, but then he rubbed Sami’s cock against Sergio’s gently, wrapping his hands around them and worked them up and down. Sami grunted and Sergio eyed him widely, but he said nothing and gritted his teeth at the realization that it was Sami’s cock against his, in their lover’s hands, rubbing against one another.

 

“Fuck, Mes, stop…” Sergio breathed heavily and Mesut looked up at him, “I’m going to burst, ok? Get him in, quick.” Mesut gave him a knowing smile but he released both cocks and positioned himself above Sami’s dick and let it slid easily into him while he hummed at how good it felt, so easy and hot and wet. He loved it. He started to see how this was going to work and leaned back a little, supporting himself on his hands by each side of Sami’s hips and spreading his knees wide for Sergio.

 

“And here comes the tricky part…” Sergio mumbled and rubbed his cock some more before he leaned in.

 

“No offense, man, but it’d be okay.” Sami said though he sounded a little shaky himself.

 

“Come on, Sese, come…” Mesut bit his lower lip, “Give it to me…”

 

The blonde man chewed on his lower lip as he guided his shaft to the entrance, nudged the stuffed hole a little, causing two of his mates to shudder a little until he could finally managed to push the head of his cock in. The brunette started to moan and hiss at the intrusion, Sami was gripping on him harder and moaned as well when Sergio managed to get himself a little deeper, groaning deeply as he kept on trying to push up to the hilt and the three gasped. They paused for a second to comprehend the situation; Sergio tried to calm his breathing and opened his eyes to take a look. He couldn’t believe that he was in there, squeezed in the tight passage with Sami, stretching their lover that far. He could feel how tight and warm it was inside of him, he could feel Sami’s cock pulsing against his; it was almost too much for him to handle. He looked at Mesut and the boy had his beautiful eyes closed, his breath labored, and he was shaking.

 

“Baby, are you okay?” It was Sami who tried to sit up, shifting on his ass a little, making Sergio groan and Mesut winced.

 

“M-move…” Mesut stuttered, “…move…now…”

 

Sami glanced at Sergio and saw how uncertain he looked, so he took no time and bucked up without any hassle, causing unimaginably good friction for both of the boys. He started moving as he wrapped his arms around Mesut’s middle, keeping him still while he moved in-and-out, sliding against the tight wall of flesh and Sergio’s hot shaft, trying to suppress his own moans at the sobs from Mesut and Sergio.

 

“Move it, Serg.” His voice faltered a bit and he watched Sergio wrapping his arms around Mesut as well and started to thrust slowly, groaning at the sensation, taking turn with the younger man inside of their lover. The brunette had one hand gripping on Sami’s chunky thigh while the other one on the nape of Sergio’s neck, taking in each thrust with a keening noise dripping from his parted lips, he had never feel so full and open like that. It was more intense than his fantasies he used to fake things back then with the customers; it was far more intimate than anything they have ever shared. He couldn’t believe how wonderful it felt, how he didn’t feel any sort of pain, only pleasure and more. They were angling their thrusts as they heard him moaning louder, crying out their names in ecstasy, begging for them to pound into him harder. It felt like nothing he had ever experienced, he could feel himself leaking from the over-stimulation alone and the pace was only getting quicker.

 

The black haired man pressed his lips against Mesut’s shoulder, biting down hard. Mesut could only writhe, the pounding on his ass was getting more and more overbearing, and he could see Sergio throwing his head back in pleasure through his half-lidded eyes. He was, too, feeling it. He was close. Very close. As if he could read his mind, Sergio wrapped his hand around Mesut’s cock and started pumping furiously, licking on his lover’s collarbone, determined to make him lose it. He moved his hips faster, thrusting harder into the wet, hot cavity, growling whenever Mesut’s muscles would squeeze his and Sami’s dick to a level of tightness that was nearly suffocating for both. Sami could see the look on Sergio’s face and recognized it quickly as a sign that he would not be able to take it any longer just as much as he was.

 

It was a beautiful look, he had never told anyone, but he stretched his neck and licked Mesut’s adorably crinkly earlobe, “Look at him, love.” Mesut opened his eyes again and panted, looking at Sergio’s face painted with pleasure and bliss, his cheeks were red and beads of sweat were glistening on his forehead. He meekly mewled at the beautiful sight, “Beautiful, isn’t he?” Sami whispered and the brunette desperately nodded at him.

 

“I wo-won’t last…” Sergio mouthed, working his hand on Mesut quicker, “Fuck, love…you two…oh shit.” He groaned and his shudder was the last thing Mesut and Sami could remember.

 

*

 

Sami moved in his sleep because he was cold but then he realized that he could not. He tried again, but there was something heavy on him, holding his arms and legs still that he couldn’t move. Slowly he opened his eyes and found himself in a dim surrounding of the room he was familiar with (even though it did take some time to realize). Sighing, he looked down on his chest and realized that there was a head resting on him. Mesut was lying on top of him on his back, snoring a little and looking extremely exhausted. He took a few seconds to sober up a little and tried to move again, that was when he realized that he was still buried in the younger man. He tried to remember and he realized there was another head resting on Mesut’s chest. Of course, how could he forget? He tried hard to poke the blonde man with his foot and when he did, the older man shook a little and opened his eyes groggily. He thanked their job for making Sergio such a light sleeper.

 

“W-what?” Sergio muttered sleepily, but he was quick to gain his consciousness.

 

“We’re still in him, man.” Sami informed him with a chuckle and smiled wider at his adorable confused expression.

 

“Inside him? What…” he pulled off a little and looked down, “Oh. That.”

 

“Pull out slowly, it’d hurt a little.”

 

“Why don’t _you_ pull out?”

 

“My. Fucking. Position.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Sergio grinned in a silly manner and tried to pull out carefully, but then Mesut shook a little and moaned in his sleep, annoyance on his face. He winced a little and tried to do it more carefully. It took only half a minute and a small grunt from their sleeping lover and he was finally out. Sami did the same quite easily, it was sticky as wet as he realized that Mesut was leaking so much from there.

 

“Oh, god, get something, Serg.” Sami muttered.

 

“Why?” he asked with a stupid grin on his lips as he eyed the stretched, sticky hole, “It’s sexy.”

 

“It won’t be when it dries on your skin as you sleep.”

 

Sergio made a face and sloppily climbed down the bed to get some tissues. His steps were clumsy and he looked a little disoriented, “I feel like I just drank the whole bar, Sam.” He whined when he returned with a roll of tissue from the bathroom.

 

“I know. Clean yourself and him, Serg.”

 

The older man did as he was told and carefully wiped Mesut clean with the tissue. Carefully Sami moved the boy off him to the empty side of the bed, sighed in relief, and breathed in. After he was done with Mesut, Sergio turned to the black haired man and cleaned him as well. Sami blinked at him, but he didn’t say anything until his friend was done and tossed the dirty tissues into the nearest bin.

 

“Why did you do that?” the younger man asked in a low whisper.

 

Sergio only shrugged nonchalantly, “I don’t know, it only feels natural.” he got up and walked to the other side of the bed, pulling on the cover and the blanket to cover Mesut and Sami did the same. He climbed onto the bed, smiled as Mesut mumbled something in his sleep, and snuggled against Sami’s warm chest. He carefully treaded on Mesut’s hair to find the clip-on of his extension and unclipped it carefully. He pulled it off and tossed it on the floor before he wrapped an arm comfortably around Mesut.

 

“He’s gonna’ kill you for treating his wig like that.” Sami mumbled.

 

“It’s not a wig, Sam, it’s a clip-on hair extension and I don’t care. You guys are warm and I’m sleepy.”

 

The younger man smiled fondly at him and caressed his bicep gently, “Goodnight.”  
  
*


End file.
